A Mutant X Night's Dream
by FeralShadowwolf
Summary: Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' with the Mutant X cast and some modern changes. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. A Sudden Proposal

A Mutant X Night's Dream 

Shalimar and Brennan were completely in love. They had been going out for a long while now and both felt the most amazing connection, unlike anything ever before. They both put their entire heart, body and soul into their relationship and made no effort to hide their affection, as both felt no need to.

Unfortunately, Jesse felt the exact same way about Shalimar, although of course, she did not return his love. Emma was Shalimar's best friend, but secretly she was extremely jealous of her. Not only did Shalimar have a man to love and love her back, but she had also won the heart of Emma's beloved Jesse, whom she loved more than life itself.

Each day she followed Jesse, showed an interest in everything he did and tried to flirt as often as possible. Still, it had no effect on Jesse as he only had eyes for Shalimar. Although he kept being pushed aside, he still had high hopes that Shalimar and him would get together eventually, as Adam, Shalimar's father, approved of Jesse but despised Brennan.

Still, although Shalimar's father liked him, Shalimar wouldn't give Jesse the time of day as long as Brennan was around. Jesse knew that Shalimar was happy, and that was fine, he just wished she'd be happy with him. Jesse was well aware that Emma liked him, but he only thought of her as a friend, yet she still tried to win his heart, although it was useless.

Shalimar knew Jesse liked her, and she sort of reciprocated his affection, but Brennan had something Jesse could never give her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but her heart ached more for Brennan, even though her father disapproved. Jesse was a smart choice, he was handsome, smart and really kind, but her heart's true wish was Brennan.

Adam had forbidden for her to see Brennan anymore, as he felt that all Brennan could bring his daughter was pain and an unhappy life. Adam wouldn't even try to hide his dislike of Brennan; it was easy to see by anyone. Shalimar always felt hurt that her father and boyfriend didn't get along, but when it came down to it, she would choose Brennan's side.

Brennan was never happier when he had Shalimar in his arms, but it always saddened him that her father had such an obvious dislike for him. Many a time he had tried to win Adam over, but every time he failed. Brennan knew Adam thought that he was an unworthy choice for his only daughter and much rather she go out with someone like Jesse Kilmartin, who was rich, smart and had a very productive future ahead of him. Brennan didn't know Jesse very well, but it was easy to see that he was as much in love with Shalimar as himself. Watching Emma, whom he only knew by association with Shalimar, go after Jesse and seeing him ignoring her was a tragic disaster and he wished Emma could find someone else to love and to love her back, so that she could be as happy as himself and Shalimar.

Shalimar and Brennan were lying beside each other on Brennan's bed, just resting and stroking each other tenderly.

"Bren?" Shalimar said, looking up at him.

"Yeah." He replied holding her affectionately.

"I love you." She smiled and kissed him, while Brennan's other arm came around to hug her.

"And I love you more than anything in the world." Brennan said as he sat up. Shalimar looked slightly worried and sat up beside him.

"Is something wrong?" Shalimar asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, nothing like that, but I need to ask you something." Brennan looked at her with reassuring eyes, but Shalimar could sense that he was quite nervous about something.

"Ok. Is this something I'm gonna like?" She laughed nervously.

"I don't know. Ok, here it goes," Brennan crossed his legs on the bed and took Shalimar's hands in his. "We've been going out now, for what, 6 months? Although I've known you for like a year. Anyway, every moment that I'm with you, I feel happier and stronger than I've ever been in my life and I know that I always want you in my life, to always be with me." Brennan rambled and Shalimar was only understanding like every other word. Seeing her confused face, Brennan gave an embarrassed look. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is, Shal, will you marry me?" Shalimar just sat there, speechless and shocked, staring at Brennan. Silence filled the room for a few seconds too long and that was all the time Shalimar needed to pull herself together.

"Brennan, of course I'll marry you!" She lunged herself at him and kissed him passionately. When they broke off, Brennan smiled, as did Shalimar before they resumed kissing. As they made love that night, a feeling of utter completion and love filled their entire minds, bodies and souls.


	2. Huge News

Huge News 

Shalimar had awoken next to Brennan in the early morning and left to go back to her house before her father realised she wasn't home last night. She kissed Brennan on the head before she left and thought about the rest of her life with Brennan on the way home.

When she got back, Adam had already left for work and she hoped he hadn't been in her room before he left, but there was no indication that he was.

After having a long, relaxing bubble bath, Shalimar called Emma. The phone rang several times before Emma picked up.

"Hello?" Emma's voice was as sweet and innocent as ever. Typical Emma.

"Hey Em, it's me." Came Shalimar's usual reply, smiling to herself. Nothing ever changed; they'd been doing the same phone routine since high school. She couldn't wait to tell Emma about Brennan's proposal.

"Hey Shal, what's going on?"

"I have some news to tell you." Shalimar's voice burst with excitement and Emma could just hear Shalimar smiling.

"What is it?" Emma was excited for her friend; there was obviously something she needed to get off her chest.

"Brennan proposed!" Shalimar squealed with delight.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you, congratulations!" Emma was completely surprised; she didn't take Brennan as the commitment type.

"I know! And I'm so happy Em. I know Brennan will make me so happy!"

"Um, wait a minute. Isn't there a kink in this plan?" Emma said regretfully.

"No." Shalimar paused before the blood drained from her face. "Is there?"

"Er, your dad. He hates Brennan." Emma sighed.

"Not hates," Shalimar corrected. "Just despises with a fiery passion. Ok, so maybe he does hate Brennan, but we discussed that and we've come up with a solution. We're going to elope." Shalimar crossed her fingers in hope that Emma wouldn't freak out. She really wanted Emma to be ok with this.

"Oh," Emma paused. "That's…wow." She sounded a little dazed.

"I know it's a little drastic, but this is something Brennan and I really want. Are you ok with this?" Shalimar asked nervously. She really wanted Emma to be ok with this because they were best friends.

"yeah and I'm happy for you, just al little shocked. Your dad's gonna freak." Emma joked and laughed.

"I know," Shalimar chuckled. "But I'll deal with him when I get back."

"Where are you going?" Emma inquired.

"We don't really know, just somewhere that's away. We're gonna walk through the forest outside of town though because a car would probably wake me dad up. We're going tonight and my dad shouldn't realise I am gone 'til tomorrow." Shalimar explained.

"Sounds like you got it all figured out." Emma said unconvincingly.

"Yeah. Listen, I'll see you when I get back. I have to pack." Shalimar said.

"Ok. Bye." With that, Emma hung up, leaving her with feelings of happiness for Shalimar, but feelings of sorrow for Jesse, as this would break his heart. Sure, Emma loved Jesse, but she'd rather see him happy with Shalimar than miserable with her. She'd call him before Shalimar and Brennan left tonight.


	3. Distractions

Distractions 

"Hey Jess." Emma said cheerily. Although she knew Jesse wasn't interested, she couldn't help but smile whenever they spoke. She glanced at her watch; it was 10:30pm.

"Hey Emma, what's going on?" Jesse sighed. Emma was a really great friend, but he could never see her as anything more than that and frankly, it was getting annoying when she flirted with him.

"I have some info you might want to know about." Emma bit her lip. This was it. She _could _just let Shalimar and Brennan go and elope. Jesse _might _just decide he's better off without Shalimar and turn his attention to her. But those were a few too many 'what ifs' than she could handle.

"What is it?" Jesse asked, not really interested. _Probably just minor gossip, _Jesse sighed.

"Shalimar and Brennan plan to elope!" Emma said squeakily.

"What?" Jesse shouted, so loud so that Emma had to remove the phone from her ear. "When? How?"

"Tonight, they're going to walk through the forest." Emma replied. She felt slightly guilty betraying her friend's confidence and telling the person she least wanted to know.

"I've got to stop them!" Jesse said in a raging fury.

"Ok, but-" Emma was stopped short by the sound of Jesse hanging up. Emma looked at the phone. "You're welcome." She muttered, sometimes she didn't know if talking to Jesse was worth it as he still only ever cared about Shalimar. But love means never giving up, right? Putting the phone back on the wall, she pondered whether she did the right thing. _What if I could make Jesse love me as much as I love him? If Shalimar were out of the picture, wouldn't he turn to me? I must go after Jesse!_ And with that, Emma got into her jeep and drove to the forest in hopes that she could, for once and all, win Jesse's heart.

Meanwhile… 

"Now, Ms. Troy, is it?" Eckhart's voice always boomed confidently.

"Diana, please." Ms. Trot's voice was soft, but held a small element of tolerance.

"Quite. Diana, then, it says here that you're a pheramonal psionic." Eckhart waved a file in the air, containing all the information about Diana Troy.

"That's correct. I can manipulate the hormonal imbalances in any living creature. In short, sir, I can make people fall in and out of love." She smirked at her power proudly.

"Very impressive." Eckhart said, taking a seat behind his desk while Diana remained standing. "How long have you been working here Ms. Troy?"

"6 months, 12 days, 2 hours and 42 minutes." She replied precisely.

"Have you enjoyed your experience so far?" Eckhart asked, stretching his fingers.

"Yes sir." Diana replied, still standing.

"I have a job for you." Eckhart sat up straighter. "Are you interested?"

"Yes sir." Diana smiled; she was always ready to serve.

"Have a seat." Eckhart ordered. She did as he asked, but kept everything very professionally. "Now, first of all, you should know that we've tapped Mutant X's phones so that we can keep an eye on those hoodlums." Diana nodded in understanding. "Well, we have discovered that Ms. Fox and Mr. Mulwray have decided to elope." Eckhart explained. Diana still looked lost at what he was trying to tell her.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Diana asked.

"Well, Mr. Kilmartin is going after them, as he seems to have affection for Ms. Fox, but we have a feeling that Ms. DeLauro will go after him as well." Eckhart continued. "We plan to execute a plan called 'Brillo Pad', which will collect all the electricity power in Europe for about 24 hours so that we can construct a machine that will direct us to any mutant on the planet." Diana still looked slightly confused. "If the electricity is gone for more than 3 hours, Mutant X will probably figure out that it's Genomex and stop us, but we only have one chance at this. Basically what I need from you is a distraction." Eckhart finished and Diana finally caught on.

"So you want me to mess with Mutant X's emotions so that they'll be blinded with love, long enough for Genomex to create this machine?" Diana summed up.

"Yes." Eckhart simply answered.

"Ok. When do I start?" Diana asked.

"Tonight." Came the devilish reply.


	4. Misplaced Love

Misplaced Love 

_I'm so cold, _Emma thought to herself, shivering and rubbing her arms. With hindsight, she probably should have brought a jacket. She'd been wandering around the forest alone for about an hour. The moon shone brightly in the star filled sky, which gave her little light to see where she was going. Jesse was nowhere in sight and she'd pretty much lost her way. _I should've remembered breadcrumbs; _Emma smiled, referring to 'Hansel and Gretal', one of her favourite childhood stories.

Emma could faintly see a clearing up ahead and sensed someone, or more precisely two someones, sleeping. She could only assume it was Shalimar and Brennan. This sparked a flame of hope in Emma's mind that everything would turn out ok. Emma's only thought was to find Jesse, so she ran, slightly stumbling over tree roots, to Brennan to ask if he'd seen Jesse. Crouching, she shook Brennan quite desperately.

"Wake up Brennan!" Emma pleaded. Brennan started to stir, but Shalimar still slept. "Have you seen Jesse?" Emma asked Brennan as his eyes were still closed. He rubbed his eyes and opened them until his vision became clear. Directly in front of him, a beauty he could only describe as an angel knelt before him.

"Emma," Brennan breathed as his heart began to beat faster. The moonlight illuminated her face in such a way that she could match any goddess's beauty. "I love you so much and would happily give my heart to you, though I fear it's already yours." Emma fell backwards in confusion and shock.

"What are you saying?" Emma was slowly crawling backwards, but Brennan hovered closer to her through the mud.

"I'm saying I love you with all my heart." Brennan moved his face closer to Emma's for a kiss, but Emma jumped up and pushed him back.

"No, you love Shalimar. You don't even know me." Emma kept maintaining her distance.

"I'd like to get to know you." Brennan lunged to grab Emma, to take her in his arms. Emma dodged him and with her mind, sent him images of bees flying all around him, long enough to confuse him and let her run far away. When the image disappeared, Brennan blinked and realised Emma, the love of his life, was gone.

"I will find you my love!" Brennan shouted, and ran off to find her.


	5. Alone

Alone 

It was still night by the time Shalimar awoke and the owl was hooting and watching over her from the nearest tree. The moon was still high and the stars were dancing around it. By simple guess, Shalimar would say that she was only sleeping for half an hour, but everything was not as it should have been.

"Brennan?" Shalimar called out, sitting up straight. "Brennan?" She repeated, but louder that time. Still no reply. _Now I'm worried, _Shalimar thought, _he wouldn't just leave me. Would he? _Shalimar stood up and shouted his name again. The silence gave no serenity to Shalimar, it just increased her worries. Using her feline feral eyes, she looked through the darkness that was night. There wasn't a living creature she could not detect, but the one thing she was hunting for wasn't there. _I can't just stand here, _Shalimar thought, _I'm going to find him._ With that final thought, Shalimar ran off, further into the forest.


	6. Evening Checkups

Evening Checkups 

Diana had watched when Mr. Mulwray had run off after Ms. DeLauro and when Ms. Fox had woken up alone. Now it was time to tell Mr. Eckhart that everything was under control. Her control. She picked up her cell phone and dialled Genomex, through a secure line, of course. A woman replied.

"Yes, I need to speak to Mr. Eckhart please, tell him its Diana Troy." Diana said in her professional tone.

"Of course." Came the ladylike reply. A short click told her that she was being patched into Mr. Eckhart's line.

"Ah, Ms. Troy, how's it all going?" Mr. Eckhart's voice was husky and accusing.

"Perfectly. Mutant X are out of the picture, for now anyway." Diana replied.

"What do you mean? Do you think they'll interfere later in the project?" Mr. Eckhart asked, sounding as if he was on the edge of his seat.

"Well," Diana paused. "I think it would be safer for the project if I kept intervening." Silence filled the phone while Mr. Eckhart considered this.

"Yes, I guess that would be sensible. Very well, Ms. Troy." Mr. Eckhart concluded.

"Yes sir." Diana answered.

"And Ms. Troy?" Mr. Eckhart said.

"Yes sir?" Diana replied quickly before hanging up.

"Don't go overboard, I need Mutant X to be test subjects for my machine." Diana could almost hear Mr. Eckhart cackle.

"Yes sir." And with that, she hung up.


	7. Refused Love

Jesse was still wandering through the forest, he didn't carry a watch, but he guessed that he must have been walking for more than 2 hours and it was well past midnight. There was still no sign of Brennan or Shalimar, hell, even a little company from Emma might have been nice, but no, he was all alone. As usual.

Suddenly something moved about in the trees above him. Some leaves fell from the branches of the trees, but apart from that, nothing moved again. _Must have been squirrels, _Jesse grumbled.

"Jesse, get out of the way." A familiar voice called out to him.

"Shalimar?" Jesse looked around for any sign of her gorgeous blonde locks floating between the trees.

"Up here." Shalimar shouted. Jesse looked up and there she was, balancing on the highest branch on the tree he just looked upon. Jesse did as he was told and moved three steps backwards. Shalimar jumped from the tree, floating like an angel, and landed 3 feet in front of him. Jesse just gawked at her in amazement.

"What are you doing here?" Shalimar smiled. She was happy to see him because she was tired of being alone and talking to no one but herself and the birds. Jesse regained consciousness from his mindless staring.

"I came out here to find you actually." Jesse said, hoping she wouldn't take the reason badly. The last thing he wanted was for her to be mad at him.

"Why? Wait, how did you know I was out here?" Shalimar asked, her smile fading.

"Emma told me." Jesse answered simply. _D'oh, _Shalimar thought, _Emma is totally in love with Jesse, of course she was going to tell him! _

"Oh. Well, did you tell anyone else?" Shalimar asked with her arms crossed.

"No, but I do know that you and Brennan plan to elope." Jesse said, frowning.

"Yeah, well, Bren and I decided it was time to tie the knot." Shalimar smiled, but changed her expression when she saw Jesse still frowning.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jesse asked, looking confused.

"Of course. Why?" Shalimar looked more and more worried by the minute.

"First of all, Adam hates Brennan, which would make everything that much more complicated. Second, could Brennan ever make you truly happy?" Jesse fired all these thoughts and doubts into Shalimar's head, hoping she'd realise what a huge mistake she's made and realise it was Jesse who'd dedicate his life to making her happy. It seemed to raise doubts in Shalimar's mind, but not nearly enough to leave Brennan.

"Jesse, why are you saying these things to me?" Shalimar felt confused, hurt and cold. All these feelings were swirling around in her heart, pulling her in different directions.

"Because, you need to know that your life will be a mistake if you marry Brennan. Either your dad doesn't speak to you or your husband, or you never see Brennan again." Jesse paused to let this all sink in as Shalimar's breaths were becoming heavier and shorter. "But if you were with me," Shalimar looked up at him. "If you were with me, then you could have both. A happy marriage and a loving father."

"You're saying you want to marry me?" Shalimar said rather squeakily.

"Yes, I love you so much and I want to make you happy." Jesse smiled.

"Are you crazy? Jesse, I love Brennan, he loves me and we're getting married." Shalimar said firmly and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Jesse cried and grabbed Shalimar's arm, turning her around. Shalimar's fury at what Jesse had just said was making her feel very explosive at the moment. When she turned around, she flashed her feral eyes at Jesse menacingly.

"I'm warning you Jess, get off me and leave me alone." With that, Jesse instantly took his hand off Shalimar, quite shocked that she would threaten him like that. She gave him a no-nonsense look and once again tried walking off into the forest.

"But I love you!" Jesse called after her desperately. _That's it; _Shalimar turned around and started walking back towards Jesse. A look of hatred and a flash of hurt filled her puppy brown eyes. Jesse smiled, in hopes she would pity him, but Shalimar now had feelings of betrayal, doubt and anger towards Jesse for putting them there. She was one pissed off feral. With a swing of Shalimar's arm, she punched Jesse smack in the face.

"I warned you. Stay away from me." Shalimar threatened through clenched teeth. After that, she ran into the woods until she was out of sight. Jesse was amazing stunned that Shalimar had hit him, but got up and ran after her anyway. After all, love hurts.


	8. Parasite

Parasite 

"Ms. Troy again," Diana spoke quietly into her phone. "Mr. Eckhart please."

"Certainly." Came the receptionist's reply. She sounded nice enough and Diana seriously doubted that she knew that her boss really was and what his real vendetta is. Diana waited patiently as the phone clicked into Mr. Eckhart's phone line.

"Yes?" Mr. Eckhart answered dryly.

"It's Diana Troy, sir." Diana said stiffly. She still wasn't completely comfortable talking to Mr. Eckhart, as he always sounded so harshly cruel, even though he was making the world a better place by getting rid of Mutant X's devilish behaviour.

"Of course. How's it all going?" Mr. Eckhart swung round on his chair.

"Fine. Mr. Mulwray is under my influence and emotionally screwed up, but I would like to continue." Diana proposed.

"If you feel it would be best." Mr. Eckhart sighed.

"I do. Thank you sir." Diana replied.

"Quite. Keep reporting in." After that, Mr. Eckhart clicked off. Although Diana knew that Mutant X were completely self involved at the moment and that even if they did figure out what Mr. Eckhart was planning, they'd never have enough time to stop him, she wanted, no she needed, to continue manipulating them. That's how she survived. Damn oxygen and food, that didn't matter. It was the scent, taste and colors of the toxin she realised and the impurified scent of the human she'd affected. It reached down inside of her and touched her soul, body and mind, feeding off it like a parasite. Each time she was fed, the stronger the urge was to keep feeding. So, as she told Mr. Eckhart, she would keep changing Mutant X's true loves until she became stronger than she ever thought imaginable.


	9. A Second Spell

A Second Spell   
Jesse had needed a rest from finding Shalimar, apart from the fact that she was faster and spryer than Jesse, he hadn't slept since yesterday. So he sat down to rest under a tree, and as he relaxed on the comfort of the tree's trunk, he slowly closed his eyes, surrendering to sleep. Diana once again trod softly on the leaves, making sure that she didn't wake Mr. Kilmartin up. Only when her victims were asleep or unconscious could she manipulate the victim's feeling for love. Of course, it was never love, just an illusion and it always troubled her that that she could never make the victim fall in love with a specific person, it only happened by chance. She crouched down and focused breathing pink mist upon Mr. Kilmartin's closed eyes. Inhaling deeply she sucked the vibe of love off from Mr. Kilmartin. It was very powerful, he already held a lot of love for Ms. Fox, but now, hopefully, he would find another love interest. She stood up triumphantly, feeling a rush of strength and power well inside her. _And so it has begun!_


	10. Love Connection

Love Connection 

Emma was still running, however slow a pace, away from Brennan. The things he had said earlier were either completely insane or a cruel joke that no one loved her. The more she thought about it the more her head hurt. Tears flooded down her face and dropped to the leafy ground. She imagined that if she had cried the tears she had cried today all in one place, she would be standing in pools of water and ruining her boots, which were ruined anyway because of the mud. Brennan had been running after her for a while now, half an hour she'd guess, but she had managed to get away from him, at least for a while.

Emma had stopped running and was now walking quite rapidly and wiping the tears off her face with her sleeves. Suddenly, Emma spotted something sparkle in the moonlight up ahead of her. Looking again, she could see that it hid behind a tree and she could see streaks of short brownish blonde hair. Emma breathed in with a rush of excitement in her heart. _Jesse! _Emma thought and smiled to herself. Running again, she headed for that tree.

"Jesse." Emma whispered, hoping he could hear her. She didn't want Brennan to find her. She got to the tree and discovered him sleeping peacefully. Emma smiled at his innocence. _Why can't Shalimar see how truly wonderful he is? _Her rational mind snapped back into gear and decided that she must get him up. "Jesse." She repeated. Jesse had begun to stir and he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. Opening his eyes, a vision of perfection knelt before him, smiling so sweetly.

"Emma/" Jesse said, completely bedazzled by her beauty. _Was she always so beautiful? What an idiot that I had not paid attention to her before!_

"Yes." She confirmed, helping him stand up. She noticed that he had not taken his eyes off her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. She had always tried to look her best for Jesse, but now realised that she must be puffy and red around her eyes after crying.

"No, it's just…" He trailed off, totally mesmerised.

"Just what?" Emma was confused. If her eyes disgusted him, wouldn't he have looked away from her by now?

"Your eyes are so amazing!" He breathed and smiled seductively at her.

"Huh?" Emma said, sounding like a total idiot.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Jesse clarified as he walked closer toward her, taking in her scent. She smelt like spring, when the daffodils were growing and the tulips had emerged. Emma was quite taken aback.

"Did you hit your head? Can you see spots?" Emma, although amazed that Jesse had finally noticed her, was not so convinced that he was himself.

"I feel clearer than I've ever been before and I only see the most stunning creature on the planet looking back at me." As Jesse stepped forward, Emma stepped back until Jesse was walking towards her confidently.

"You must be under some kind of manipulation." Emma figured out, walking backwards, faster and faster as Jesse stared to get too close. Suddenly, a tree blocked her way backwards and before she could move around it, Jesse had pressed her against the tree; his minty breath blew against her face. He was stroking her face and playing with her hair and at the same time pulled her closer towards him.

"Jesse, as much as I want this, this is not you. You're under some kind of - " Jesse put his mouth to hers and forced his way into her. She was completely shocked, but this was Jesse. The love of her life was kissing her, the thing she always wanted, she gave in and returned his affection. He moved his hands all over her body and his lips took on a life force of his own. Such passion fulfilled their souls and each person tried to get closer to the other. As passion and heat took over, each breath was heavy and rare. Suddenly, Jesse just stopped and froze. Smiling at Emma, he collapsed into unconsciousness on the floor. Before Emma had time to react, she noticed Brennan standing 20 feet in front of her with blue sparks dancing on his fingers and a smug smile on his face.


	11. Caught In The Act

Caught In The Act 

"Brennan! What the hell are you doing?" Emma shrieked, whilst adjusting her bra strap back on her shoulder. Bending down, she turned Jesse over and felt a pulse. Luckily, he was alive, unconscious, but still alive.

"Protecting the woman I love!" Brennan shouted, he was enraged that she'd choose Jesse over him.

"Ok, let's get a few things straight," Emma took charge, stood up and walked over to him in an angry manner. "A) You do not love me, you love Shalimar, remember, your fiancée? B) I do not love you, I love Jesse and C) If I need protection from anyone, it's you." Brennan looked as if he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"Then what is it I feel for you?" Brennan whispered. Emma felt bad for kicking Brennan in the teeth like that, but on the other hand; he _had_ just short-circuited her potential boyfriend.

"I don't know, but it's not real." Emma replied softly.

"Can I kiss you? Just to find out if it's real or not?" Brennan asked. Emma considered this for a moment. Kissing Brennan would bring up huge issues if Jesse saw it, but then again, he was unconscious. Also, it could help Brennan get over her and back with Shalimar.

"Ok. One kiss." Emma allowed. They both stepped in and moved their lips together. They were both comforted by the fact that they were both nervous about this.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Shalimar said from behind them. Instantly, Brennan and Emma pulled apart and turned around to see Shalimar with a pissed off look on her face.

"Shalimar, I can explain." Emma pleaded. Shalimar a shot her a warning look as if to say 'I'll deal with you in a minute'. Turning back to Brennan, Emma got a hit off her. Shalimar acted tough on the outside, but inside she was crying so hard.

"Brennan? I wake up to find you gone and while I'm worried sick, you're making out with Emma?" Shalimar glared at them both.

"It's not like that." Emma protested gently. She could see Shalimar was hurting right now and didn't want to enrage her more. Frankly, this situation sucked. Brennan walked towards Shalimar with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Shal, I've got something I need to tell you." Brennan paused and looked back at Emma who was tending to Jesse and waking him up. "I'm in love with Emma."

"What?" Emma and Shalimar said in unison, each with a disbelieving look on their face.

"I thought we just cleared this up!" Emma said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"No, you said that you'd let me kiss you to find out if these feelings were real and they are. I felt such a strong connection to you and I know you felt it too." Brennan said lovingly. By this time, Jesse had woken up.

"You kissed him?" Jesse looked heartbroken.

"Yes, but I love you. You know I love you, it's always been you." Emma admitted, walking over to him. Jesse couldn't stay mad at the woman he loved with all his heart and pulled her in close, giving her a kiss and a hug. Shalimar hadn't moved since Brennan had made his confession. Brennan was looking at Emma and Jesse and felt an overwhelming hatred and jealousy come over him.

"How can this be happening?" Shalimar said sounding like she was about to fall apart. She didn't make eye contact with Brennan in fear that she would break down into tears.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you Shal, but I love Emma and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Brennan stated plainly. Before Emma had a chance to protest, Shalimar stormed over to her.

"Why have you done this? You knew I loved him, yet you stole him from me!" Out of anger, Shalimar slapped Emma round the face with such intensity that she fell over. Emma looked up at Shalimar's raging face that was close to tears.

"Shalimar please, I don't love him, I love Jesse!" Emma sobbed. It was one thing to have Brennan stalking her, but it was another thing having your best friend completely and utterly hate you. Jesse had knelt down to help Emma up.

"So you don't just take Brennan away from me, you take away Jesse's love for me too?" Shalimar's voice broke, as did her heart. Although Shalimar loved Brennan, it was nice to have Jesse there as a safety net. Emma had gotten extremely cross at that remark.

"Please, you don't care about Jesse, you're just mad that the guys finally noticed 'poor, shy and unattractive Emma'!" Emma shouted. Shalimar's glare took a threatening turn.

"I'm warning you Emma, stay away from Brennan!" Shalimar flashed her feral eyes at her. Emma was quite taken aback that Shalimar had pulled out that card, but she didn't show her surprise.

"Shal, it's not me who loves Bren - "

"Don't 'Shal' me. We lost our friendship when you took the man I love." Shalimar spat at her.

"But I love Emma." Brennan interrupted. Shalimar turned around to face him; her heart ached hearing those words.

"And Emma loves me." Jesse said quite loudly, making sure Brennan had heard him.

"You can't honestly believe that." Brennan chuckled.

"She said it herself." Jesse shrugged, taking a few menacing steps towards Brennan.

"Then why was she kissing me while you were unconscious?" Brennan smiled. Jesse lost control at this point. _How dare he kiss Emma! His girlfriend! _Jesse ran at Brennan, roaring with anger. Brennan took his fighting stance, preparing him for Jesse's attack. Jesse uncontrollably threw punches and kicks at Brennan, as he did the same. Shalimar and Emma watched the men they loved helplessly.

"This is all your fault, you tramp!" Shalimar snarled.

"Go to hell." Emma snapped back.

"I'm there. I hope they kill each other, then you'll lose both of them." Shalimar clenched her fists.

"Then so would you." Emma whispered. Shalimar then walked into the woods with Emma left watching Brennan and Jesse fight. In the forest, there wasn't a bird, insect or animal that didn't hear her heart break into two. In ten minutes, she had lost her best friend and the man she loved foever.


	12. Realisation

Realisation 

Diana was watching this whole ugly scene from a tree she was sitting in about 40 yards away. She had watched in shock at the sadness and violence she had created by her persuasion in love. Although she had spent her whole adult life messing with other people's – or mutant's – love lives, she had never stuck around long enough to see the effects. _I guess it's also a factor that I messed with two people in the same situation, _she thought. She'd never changed more than one person in the same time and place before. If this was how it affected people when she messed with two people, then she was responsible for years of unhappiness and grief for all the people she'd manipulated before. _I can't do this, _Diana realised. _I can't decide who should love who, it's not up to me. _Diana climbed back down the tree, watching her step. _I know what I have to do to make up for my past mistakes. _And so, with her new found conscience, Diana walked deep into the forest to find the four lost lovers.


	13. Tired Warriors

Tired Warriors 

Brennan was now hiding in the woods, waiting for Jesse to pass so that he could jump him. Unfortunately for Brennan, Jesse anticipated this, so he was taking care to tred softly and be alert. As he was checking behind each tree, a rock moved from behind him. Spinning around, Jesse saw nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. Confused, he felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around, without knowing why. A fist aimed at his face as he doubled over in pain, falling to the ground.

"I can't believe you fell for the throwing-a-rock trick!" Brennan laughed. The bruise on his face from an earlier punch was bruising up nicely now. Jesse got up; feeling like a cannon had just bashed his face in.

"Why can't you just leave Emma to me and you can have Shalimar?" Jesse asked simply. Something suddenly flew down from the trees, catching both Jesse and Brennan off guard. Shalimar landed comfortably on the floor, crouching.

"I'm not property, you know!" Shalimar growled.

"Have you been following us?" Brennan accused.

"I'm not about to watch you guys kill each other." Shalimar said, now standing in a triangle with Brennan and Jesse.

"Don't worry about me anymore Shal. I'm not your problem." Brennan said harshly. Shalimar flinched a little, as if those words physically hurt her.

"You're not Emma's either." Jesse coughed. Brennan threw a punch at Jesse, but he massed and Brennan felt like he had hit a rock.

"Crap!" Brennan swore, trying to shake off the pain from his hand. Jesse laughed and Shalimar just watched them both act like idiots. Brennan lunged himself at Jesse, who phased out and Brennan went right through him.

After he was through and had turned around, he instinctively threw an energy bolt at Jesse, who stumbled back. Before Jesse had time for a counter-attack, Shalimar stepped in.

"I love violence as much as the next girl, but this isn't solving anything." Shalimar looked meaningfully at both of them, sending a hint of warning glances as well.

"She's right." Jesse sighed. Brennan gave a small nod in agreement. It killed him to agree with Jesse.

"Look, here's my proposal," Shalimar looked at Brennan and was reminded of his proposal. She fought back tears and tried to remain in charge. "We sleep for a few hours, by then the sun would've come up and you guys can find Emma faster, and then she can decide which one of you she likes the best." Asking Emma this would be as terrifying to her as it would Brennan and Jesse.

"Or Jess and I could fight until he gives up and lets me go after Emma." Brennan smiled.

"As if." Jesse scoffed.

"If anyone attempts to fight or injure anyone else, then I'll be the one inflicting maximum pain." Shalimar threatened. Jesse and Brennan had both fought against Shalimar, training or otherwise, and apart from having her feral strength and speed, she also had a very short temper.

"Ok, we'll stop here and find Emma in the morning." Brennan said, following Shalimar's orders. They each took one side of the same huge tree and shortly travelled to the Land of Nod.


	14. Wandering

Wandering 

Emma had been wandering through the forest taking random turns, it didn't matter where she was going, that was kinda the point of wandering.

She'd been crying at her recently screwed up life. Shalimar, her best friend in the whole world, hated her; Brennan, whom she'd never really known very well, was in love with her, which broke Shalimar's heart. And then there was Jesse. The love of her life had finally noticed her and had himself fallen in love with her. That had only ever happened in her dreams, but now it had happened in real life. The only tiny little snag with that was that she knew Jesse's feelings were an illusion. A trick, or maybe in itself, a waking dream. And all dreams had to end. Emma had tried to deny it, that maybe he really did love her. She had even pulled apart the petals of an innocent flower, trying to predict if he loved her or not. But she knew, deep in the pit of her heart that it wasn't real. Still sobbing, she spotted the clearing where this mess had all begun. Where Brennan had awakened to fall in love with her. Jesse, Shalimar and Brennan were all peacefully sleeping under the safe branches of a humongous oak tree. She remembered back to 'Alice In Wonderland', an odd story she had never quite understood, but she did remember that if you're having a bad dream, the only way to get out of it was to go to sleep.

So, taking her place on her side of the tree, in between Shalimar and Jesse, she thought of the nightmare that she'd soon wake up from.


	15. All Broken Heart Must Be Fixed

All Broken Hearts Must Be Fixed 

Watching Mutant X sleep under the tree, they were each sleeping separately. Diana thought that it was amazing how much anger and hate had come out of Diana trying to create love. _I guess it was just produced in the wrong places, _Diana frowned. Her plan was to sneak in, change everything back to the way it was and get out. The last thing she wanted was a confrontation with Mutant X. No, it was best that she never existed as far as Mutant X were concerned.

Now she'd never actually tried this before, taking away her toxin's influence, so she wasn't sure if her idea would work. Her theory was that if her breathing out released the toxin, which multiplied the number of hormonal cells, technically, breathing in would draw the toxin back into her, like a magnet would draw another magnet towards it.

Sneaking across the leaves once more and hopefully for the last time, Diana crouched in front of Mr. Kilmartin's face and took a deep breath, hoping that this would work. She positioned herself so that her lips were over his eyes. Concentrating and drawing up every ounce of power within her, she sucked the air surrounding her slowly. Before long, she could feel the toxin rise out of Mr. Kilmartin and settle back into her body and as she did this, she had to be cautious not to suck any of Mr. Kilmartin's own hormonal cells into her. If that happened, he would not actually be able to feel desire, passion or love. After some time, it would probably result an emotional breakdown. As he was being neutralised by the toxin extraction, Diana was gradually being drained and seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. She stopped; fell backwards and suddenly felt like she needed extra oxygen in her lungs. She started breathing so heavily that she thought she was going to faint. Luckily, enough oxygen got to her brain before that could happen. She took in several slow breaths, whilst steadying herself against another tree. _Wow, that took more out of me than I thought it would, _Diana huffed. Still, she needed to right 2 wrongs and Mr. Kilmartin had already been cured, which left Mr. Mulwray.

She crawled half-heartedly towards Mr. Mulwray. _I don't know if I can do that again, _Diana sighed, _but I must try. _Placing her lips by his eyes, she mentally prepared herself for what was about to come. After that last blast, she wasn't sure how it was going to affect her in her already weakened state. Breathing in, slowly at first, Mr. Mulwray's eyes began to glow, just as Mr. Kilmartin's had, which signified that it was working. In a way, this was really exciting for Diana; it was a mutation growth, a new way to bend her power to her will. She hadn't concentrated on her powers for a long time, probably because Mr. Eckhart seemed to control when and where she was supposed to use her gift. _That's definitely going to change! _Diana smirked. In fact, she hadn't liked the way Mr. Eckhart had been running things and controlling people. God knows how she hates those damn subdurmal governors! _The only one who's going to control my future is me! It might be time for a career change. _

Drawing the last traces of toxin out of Mr. Mulwray's body, she felt the familiar sensation of light-headedness and vomit. Pulling back, she once again relied on the earth to pull her back into her own sense of being. She felt her negative energy pass back into the earth and was completed again with positive and healthy energies, helping to ease away the vomit feeling, although she thought she'd have a headache for a few days. After this, everyone would be as they were before she entered their lives, except they would probably have the memories of what happened this midsummer night. The moon was setting now and the sun was beginning to rise on the other side of the forest, lining the sky with pink clouds.

Gathering herself, Diana stood up, gave one last look at the still sleeping Mutant X and silently apologised for everything before returning to Genomex to give Mr. Eckhart her 2 week's notice.


	16. Soul Mates

Morning Revelations 

Adam awoke this morning completely shocked, and pretty darn angry that Shalimar had run away from home. He'd found a note on her bed saying that the only way for her to be truly happy was to be with Brennan and the only way for Adam to be happy was to be away from Brennan. Adam was quite furious that Shalimar wanted to be with Brennan more than he wanted to be her own father, so he headed out in his Jeep to find Shalimar and tell that hooligan Brennan to get the hell away from his daughter.

He had been driving now for about 15 minutes when he spotted Emma's Smart Convertible parked beside the road and he pulled over. Jesse Kilmartin's car was also parked in front, which meant Shalimar was probably in the woods somewhere. He knew that Jesse followed Shalimar like a lovesick puppy and after him was Emma, who Jesse never gave a second look. Adam was now running through the forest, calling Shalimar's name in hopes that she hadn't gotten very far. Nothing moved except the leaves rustling about in the wind and the bird's song as they woke up in their nests. Continuing running, he saw something shimmer not far in the distance. He jogged towards it, panting slightly. The sun hit the object and reflected into his eyes, blinding him only for a moment. Still he ran and as he got closer, he discovered that it was Shalimar's ring, a ring she had on a very important finger. _Ut oh, _Adam thought. He knew what that meant. _Marriage, _he sighed. He noticed that Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse and Emma had all taken sides of the same tree. _At least nothing bad has happened to them, _Adam sighed again, thinking about the argument he was about to have with Shalimar about Brennan.

"Shalimar, honey, time to wake up." Adam prodded Shalimar gently. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, before opening her eyes and seeing her dad in front of her.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Shalimar looked confused.

"Getting you. Wake the others, we're leaving." Adam helped her up and to his surprise; she made no effort to fight him. Adam pondered it for a moment, but shook his head in a confused way and went to help Emma up. Shalimar told Jesse to wake up and then, reluctantly, she woke up Brennan. Each person had a confused look on his or her face when seeing Shalimar's dad.

"What's going on?" Jesse said, yawning and wincing at the brightness of the sun. His head throbbed and his face felt like it had been broken in thousands of little places.

"Were we all dreaming? Or did that just happen?" Emma asked, feeling nervous around Jesse again. He was staring at her in a new way that she didn't recognise. _Oh great, he's back to normal and back to liking Shalimar! _Emma shed an invisible tear.

"I'm not really sure." Shalimar said. "But since we all seemed to have had the same dream, which isn't possible, I would guess it was real." Shalimar looked at Brennan who was being unusually quiet. Adam saw his daughter look at Brennan and realised it was time to leave.

"Come on Shalimar, it's time to go." Adam grabbed Shalimar's arm and pulled her in his direction. At this point, Brennan snapped his head up from the ground and rushed after Shalimar.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Brennan directed at Adam.

"Away from you." He replied coldly, dragging his daughter away as Shalimar looked to the floor, drowning in her miserable thoughts.

"You can't just pull us apart like this." Brennan cried, Adam still walking faster, ignoring Brennan. "Stop!" Brennan stood in front of Adam and Shalimar, blocking him from walking.

"What do you think – " Adam started to rage.

"Listen," Brennan cut in, rather strongly. "Whether you like it or not, it doesn't change the fact that I am totally in love with your daughter and, if she'll still have me, I want to marry her." Brennan looked to Shalimar, who, by that time, had looked up to see his face.

"But you said you love Emma." Shalimar frowned, remembering their intimate moment before Shalimar had caught them.

"I don't know why I said that, but it's not true, by god that's not true! You have to believe me Shal." Brennan took Shalimar's hands in his.

"I love you with all my heart and I want to spend my whole life convincing you of that." Shalimar looked into his puppy dog brown eyes and for a brief moment, she thought she saw her soul intertwining with his.

"I want to believe you Bren, but what I saw with Emma – " Shalimar mumbled and was cut off by his kiss. It was soft and sweet and tender, much like their first kiss, when the magick had begun.

Adam was watching this with much objection before he saw the look of total happiness and completion on his daughter's face, which made him crumble like a cookie. Shalimar broke away smiling and hugging Brennan lovingly and then turned to her father.

"Dad, I know you're not completely comfortable with Brennan, but – "

"Shalimar," Adam interrupted. "I think I need to apologise. Brennan, I'm sorry for mistreating you, I just want the best for my daughter, but I think she's already found it." Adam smiled and took out his hand for Brennan to shake. A mutual understanding was made then and there between the two men. "And Shalimar, I wish you all the happiness in the world and if Brennan makes you happy, then so am I."

Shalimar was so happy she almost broke into tears and hugged Adam so tightly, she might as well of squeezed the air out of his lungs.

"Thank you so much daddy!" Shalimar smiled and Adam was just glad to see his little girl happy. Shalimar turned to Brennan and kissed him, they both felt that they were exactly where they were supposed to be.


	17. Soul Mates 2

Soul Mates 2 

Emma and Jesse had kept quiet during Shalimar's moment with Brennan and her dad.

"I'm sorry you lost Shalimar." Emma broke the awkward silence with Jesse. It was best to treat Jesse the same way as before, as though last night had never happened.

"It's funny, but I'm not sorry." Jesse gave a short laugh and Emma looked at Jesse confused.

"But you love Shalimar." Emma said, feeling her heart sink. Those words were like a knife plunging into her gut.

"I thought I did, but actually, I don't. It turns out the person I want to be with is the person that has always been there for me." Jesse rambled. Emma still looked as confused as she was a minute ago. "I remember everything that happened last night and it made me realise that, although I must have been under a spell or something, I'm really glad it happened. It made me see a side of you that I wasn't open to before. I saw your laugh, your cry and the way you had such deep passion. Emma, the person I realised I loved, was actually, in fact, you." Jesse blushed slightly, but took her hands in his. Emma felt the blood rush to her head and felt a little queasy.

"Are you sure? Or drunk?" Emma felt totally shocked. Jesse laughed and Emma could see his eyes sparkle.

"Emma, being with you last night was the most thrilling and unbelievable thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine a day waking up and not seeing you." Jesse confessed.

"I'm actually speechless!" Emma stuttered, but broke into a smile.

"It's ok, I just want to ask you one question." Jesse took a deep breath and Emma urged him on gently. "Emma, I _do _love you with all my heart and I want us to be together forever." He paused and Emma didn't quite get where he was going with this. "Will you marry me?" Emma was extremely close to fainting.

"Huh? You wanna marry me?" Emma squealed.

"With all my heart." Jesse smiled seriously. Emma looked around and considered this. This was really fast. And sudden. She'd loved him from the moment she'd laid eyes on him and had dreamt of this day for so long. She met his gaze confidently.

"Ask me again." Emma requested, smiling.

"Emma, will you marry me?" Jesse held his breath.

"I would love nothing more than to marry you Jesse. My answer is yes." Emma beamed.

"That is so fantastic!" Jesse smiled and then kissed her with as much love and passion as Jesse had inside of him.

"So everything's ended exactly how it should have." Brennan said, his arm around Shalimar. Adam, Brennan and Shalimar had been eavesdropping Emma and Jesse's conversation since theirs had ended.

"Not quite." Shalimar disagreed and walked over to Emma, who flinched slightly.

"Emma, I am so sorry about everything." Shalimar said and Emma smiled.

"All I want is for us to be friends again." Emma replied.

"Always and forever." Shalimar smiled and they hugged each other in forgiveness.

"Congrats on the engagement you guys!" Brennan said, shaking Jesse's hand. Whatever quarrel they had had, he had a feeling that it was all over now.

"And you, man, and you." Jesse replied. As Adam lead the way out of the forest and back to the real world, they'd never forget the changes that had happened, that had paved the way for their new, happier destinies.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Diana fiercely marched into Genomex's head office after charging her way past the receptionist.

"Mr. Eckhart, we need to talk." Diana spoke clearly and quite determinedly. Mr. Eckhart was sitting in his chair, swinging around from the view of mutant's in their pods. The more Diana thought about it, the more it sickened her.

"Hello to you too Ms. Troy. I take it that Mutant X are out of the picture then." Mr. Eckhart's voice was naturally calm, but definitely not soothing. In fact, it just made him sound more menacing.

"Mutant X is back the way they were before, but they don't know anything about me or your machine." Diana replied.

"Good, so all's well. The final finishing touches are being made as we speak." Mr. Eckhart confided.

"I want you to pull the plug on your machine and then I quit." Diana said strongly, showing no weaknesses. Weakness was what people like Mr. Eckhart thrived on. It appalled her how long she'd been working for a jerk like him. He looked slightly taken aback by her proposal.

"And why would I, pull the plug, as you say?" Mr. Eckhart sounded intrigued.

"You shouldn't have the power to find any mutant, no one should. Imagine what would happen if it got into the wrong hands? We'd be exposed; the world would turn against us. They aren't ready to know about us yet." Diana reasoned, but Mr. Eckhart looked totally unconvinced.

"I assure you, it will be perfectly safe." Mr. Eckhart cooed.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough sir. I must insist." Diana put her foot down.

"Or?" Mr. Eckhart challenged.

"Or I'll have to use force." Diana replied threateningly.

"Well that's what you'll have to do then because 'Brillo Pad' is nearly finished." Mr. Eckhart stood up, gesturing her towards the door. She walked toward him and Mr. Eckhart didn't move. In one swift movement, she picked up the stapler from his desk and hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry sir, but this is necessary." She muttered and knelt down beside his face. As before, she breathed out, letting her toxin infuse his body through his eyes. Getting up, she took the cup of water off his table and threw it at his face, waking him up. The first thing he saw was the most magnificent face on the planet.

"Diana, I've never noticed how truly beautiful you are." Mr. Eckhart complimented, walking towards her.

"Thank you Mr. Eckhart – " Diana started, but was cut off.

"Mason, please." He was completely besotted.

"Ok, Mason," She said, feeling really uncomfortable. "Would you do something for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Anything." He breathed. _This is a side of Mr. Eckhart I thought I'd never see, _Diana laughed.

"Would you shut down 'Brillo Pad' for me?" Diana smiled.

"Of course, anything for you. But first I might need a kiss." He smiled, coming faster towards her. _Dear God I hope he's kidding! _Diana felt extremely queasy.

"I'll give you a kiss if you do it first." Diana promised, with every intension of knocking him out again.

"No, you kiss me, my beloved and I will do this for you." Eckhart pinned her to the wall. _Oh crap, _Diana swore. She was going to regret this. She smiled sweetly, luring him to her. Reluctantly, she pushed her lips to his and he took full advantage of her. His lips were dry and lifeless and Diana felt physically sick, but Mason seemed to be enjoying himself. Pulling away as fast as she could, Mason looked disappointed.

"They'll be more of that if you shut down 'Brillo Pad'!" Diana smiled seductively. He frowned, but turned to his phone. While he was turned, Diana tried to spit out every bit of saliva Mason had put in her mouth. After dialling, Mason turned to look at her. And Diana smiled in response.

"Hello, Mr. Eckhart here, I'm calling off 'Brillo Pad'." Mason turned on his businessman voice of which Diana despised. It hadn't crossed her mind before, but maybe it wasn't Mutant X who were the bad guys, maybe it was Mr. Eckhart. Now she felt even more disgusted with herself. At least she was making amends with this.

"No, I'm not kidding and I realise this was our only shot, but I want that project erased!" Mason's voice angered slightly, but he never seemed to have lost control.

"Thank you." Mason hung up the phone and walked back towards Diana. "Now, where were we?" He got inches towards her face, before she punched him unconscious. _There's no way I'm going through that again! _Diana scoffed. Diana clenched and tried to shake off those horrifying images of her and 'Mason'! She bent down again and concentrated, drawing up every inch of power within her. Slowly, she breathed in, magnetising the toxin back into her bloodstream. She felt more in control this time, but still felt slightly queasy. Grounding herself for a few seconds, she stood up and looked at Mr. Eckhart's unconscious body on the floor.

"I quit." Walking out of his office and out of Genomex forever, Diana breathed in her first breath of fresh air as a free mutant.


End file.
